


Empathy

by taCherie_tatie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taCherie_tatie/pseuds/taCherie_tatie
Summary: 心理医生A娜/连环杀手O俊2k短篇 清水无肉 无暴力描写
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	Empathy

**见鬼，为什么这么可爱。**

见到黄仁俊，罗渽民本应该对这一位危险分子保持警惕，而不是这样，首先出现在脑海的念头是惊叹对方的可爱。

在被告人辩护律师的协助下，罗渽民算是对黄仁俊——这位他的精神状态评估工作的对象——有了大致了解：一位被检方指控为将23个A虐杀并摘除腺体的连环杀手，性别居然还是个O。无论是小学的性别教育还是社会的普遍认识，O通常被认为身娇体弱且性格温和，即使是犯下罪行，也是出于自我防卫、生理或心理上的失调导致的“表达性”暴行——毫无预谋的情况下实施的非自愿行为。这就是为什么会有今天这次会面的原因：被告人辩护律师需要委托一位高级心理医生出具一份专业的精神疾病报告，以精神失常为由争取法官和陪审团的同情获得轻判缓刑；而他罗渽民，身为著名的心理医生以及辩护律师的发小，自然是开具报告的最合适人选。

也许判决会因此手下留情，但作为一名专业人士，罗渽民却不敢低估黄仁俊的危险性，并对所谓的“O的罪行都是非自愿行为”的公识嗤之以鼻。一般的单次murder可以解释为错手冲动，但连环杀手却与普通罪犯截然不同，早在实施行为之前便已经意识到自己的意图并有一套自圆其说的动机逻辑，更有甚者常年抱有企图并为其精心策划。

所以面对一位连环杀手的时候，尤其自己很有可能会成为其潜在目标之一，本应该保持警惕，本应该。

可是实在是太难做到了。

敲门声响起，罗渽民起身走去打开会面室的门。一个深栗色的小脑袋先探进来，像是伶鼬钻进树洞一样，视线在触及他的目光时笑开，嘴角猛地一下扯起露出尖尖的小虎牙和酒窝。

他领着黄仁俊走进会面室，看着黄仁俊好奇地在屋子里张望和梭巡。他没有打断催促，而是继续保持着最真诚礼貌的笑容在沙发坐下，静静等待，毕竟任何无礼的打断并不适于为坦诚的交谈做准备。

“可以看得出医生您的资历斐然。”黄仁俊站在书柜前指着那一堆摆放整齐的奖章、证书还有著作，“所以您认为我有精神问题吗？”

“我认为你需要我认为你有精神问题。”

黄仁俊挑起眉，摆了摆头：“医生，我以为我的律师已经说得很清楚了。”

“但并不是你我直接沟通了解。”

罗渽民起身给黄仁俊倒了一杯水放在旁边的茶几上，“坐吧，为了能串通完美的证词，我们可以好好聊一下。”

黄仁俊瘪瘪嘴，在他的注视下落座在对面——房间内唯一可以坐人的沙发上。

“……共情意味这能够理解和分享他人的感受，与人类相比，大多数动物以共情为基础的道德、同情心都不足，这也就是为什么共情是人性的基础。但面对不同人的时候，人类定义人性的标准通常会有些许变化。告诉我，当你面对你的被害者时你看到了什么样的人性？”

“我对人性的定义标准并不会有变化。”

“那就是你在被害者身上没有发现人性。你并没有把他们当人看，就像他们也不曾把你当人看。”

“至少我从来不想成为恶人。”

“认为他人不如自己有人性是一件很普遍的事情。”

“但他们就是没有人性。”

“而你因此也失去人性。”

黄仁俊没有用言语作答，双手放在大腿上开始摸着裤子的褶皱。

罗渽民向后靠着椅背，把空间让给对方组织语言，目光却没有离开对方，看着黄仁俊的手在他往后退之后果然平缓了下来。

“我只是惩罚恶人。”黄仁俊看向窗外，“只有在死亡面前切身感受到生命流逝，恶人才能学习到同样不被当作人（as an Object）的感觉。”

“告诉我，当你在惩罚恶人的时候，那是一种什么感觉？

“我感受到…隐约之中…我正在掌握着权力，”黄仁俊收回目光，垂眼看看手指把膝盖上裤子的褶皱抚平，然后向罗渽民露出一个微笑：“一种赋予恶人人性的权利。”

罗渽民发现自己喜欢看黄仁俊笑起来的样子。

眼前的人就像是一只伶鼬，长得人畜无害的样子好像弱者一样隐藏在群体中，但他笑起来的时候，造物主赐予他的本能会在眼睛里发光。

“惩罚恶人让你感到愉快。”

黄仁俊垂首敛目，表示赞同。

“有可能的话，你还会再动手吗？”

“哦，”黄仁俊看着罗渽民笑开，“你觉得我会说吗？虽然根据医患保密协定你一定不会说出去，不过…”

“不过根据法律规定，心理医生有阻止犯罪行为发生的责任和义务。话虽如此，如果社会准则是错误的，也许不遵守才是正确的做法。”

“说实话，打一进来我就知道，在这间房间里杀人是一件轻而易举的事情，医生。”

看到罗渽民不置可否，黄仁俊直起身子：“但我没有杀您的想法，起码现在不想，不是因为我需要您作为我的证人，而是因为...”黄仁俊顿了顿，又向前冲着罗渽民眨眼，“...我发现你实在是有趣。”

罗渽民嘴角的弧度终于超过了完美的位置，齿间仿佛闪过一道寒光。

**真是太可爱了。**

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯...文笔太烂没能把想象中的情节描述好 如果没看懂的话 就是罗民也不是什么正常人 他俩共情找到知音了
> 
> 小俊的人设其实就是单纯的反社会人格  
> abo社会内小部分的a人群掌握着绝对的权力也控制了社会大部分的资源 而o以先天身体为借口被a“保护”为肩不能扛手不能提的社会边缘人 而小俊正是意识到基于性别差异的社会不平等 所以才成了对a痛下杀手的反社会  
> 做出残忍的事情不代表他缺乏同理心 而正是因为身同感受到被害者的痛苦 他才觉得“让被害者能够切身感受到as an object（这里的object和omega性别双关）的痛苦” 比起出手极端小俊 也许社会生活中处于强权地位缺乏同理心的人才是真正的精神障碍患者
> 
> 至于娜娜  
> 娜娜正主在我看来实在是一个好奇心重又超级喜欢可爱的臭屁男孩 所以在短篇里的娜娜一开始就忘记警惕心被吸引住了  
> 同时我将他设定为非典型直A癌 虽然出于a的本能和社会环境教育 他还是会有掌控小俊的潜意识 但他通晓心理 认知上他也觉得性别其实并无差异 最关键的是他一直看到的是小俊有趣的不只是外表的可爱 内在也同样有趣
> 
> 因此他最后一语双关的认可说出后 小俊才开始回应 并也开始把对方当作独立于性别的有趣个体被吸引住了  
> 2018.08.03


End file.
